No solo creas en las fotos
by Nataly Dragneel
Summary: En el gremio todo se halla en uno de sus cotidianos días. Tanto así que el reportero del Hechizero Semanal se halla inconforme. Aveces para obterner algo haya que hacer unos juegos algo sucios, y el reportero no estará solo en esta locura. One-short Nalu, Gruvia, Gale,Jerza, Rowen, Lami y muchas más...espero les guste, disfruten la lectura.


_**Buenas! jajaj bueno espero les guste este one-short en el que me divertí escribiendo, así qué solo esperó que ustedes se diviertan al leerlo**_

_**Sin más disfruten.**_

No creas en los rumores.

En Fiore todo iba en total marcha, sí, todo era una aura de paz y tranquilidad, ya atrás quedo los problemas con Tártaros y muy lejos los problemas con Eclipse y ya lejos el día en que el gremio Fairy Tail gano los juegos mágicos, ahora es conocido en todo Fiore como el gremio número uno, el gremio era la mira de todas las vistas, ya sea por su gran poder en magia, pues en ello los representaban Erza, Natsu, Gildast, Laxus, Gray y Mira, tanto también en inteligencia ya de ello representaba Levy, Lucy y Freed, en belleza los representaban Erza, Mira, Lucy, Juvia y las demás magas que poseían encantos, en resumen Fairy tail era el gremio más famoso y el más codiciado por los mejores magos, era otro grandioso día en el maravilloso gremio como siempre las peleas eran cotidianas y los golpes de Titania por conservar el control eran habituales, todo era normal en ese lugar, pero lo magos no se percataron de cierta cabellera rubia, se mantenía tras la puerta del gremio en posición de espía y con su famosa cámara en mano, desapercibida entro al gremio número uno, ¿para qué? , pues debía dar las nuevas sobre el famoso gremio, entro tan disimuladamente que nadie se dio cuenta, entre las mesas vio la típica pelea de Natsu y Gray, las típicas mesas volando, la típica sonrisa de Mira, los típicos libros de Levy, la típica barra de metal de Gajeel, el típico habito de espiar de Juvia, los típicos suspiros de Lucy, los típicos gritos de Elfman, los típicos pasteles de Erza, los típicos barriles de Cana, en resumen, no había primicia alguna, decepcionado salió a puntadillas del gremio.

-esto no es cool – dijo deprimido, comenzó a caminar desanimado a un punto en especial, el reportero de la revista semanal, no tenía nada nuevo que imprimir en su habitual revista, llego a un gran edificio allí vio a gente correr, sesiones de fotos, magas en sesiones como también magos, el reportero llego a una banca allí se sentó agotado y decepcionado, esta de un humos fatal, ese era el problema.

De repente en medio de su depresión apareció alguien delante de él, la sombra de su presencia lo hizo levantar la cabeza, allí vio a una joven de cabellos negros largos hasta la cintura, vestía con una pollera roja y una camisa con un lindo listón adornando, llevaba tacos y una largas medias, sus ojos rasgados y de color marrones oscuros, la joven lo observo de pies a cabeza, frunció el ceño y miro su cámara esperando que dijera algo.

-¿averiguaste algo Jackson?- le pregunto seria echándole un ojo a una libreta que ella tenía – este mes le tocaba a Fairy tail

-lo siento Eri-chan, pero no había nada cool – contesto abatido, la joven solo lo miro con angustia, suspiro nuevamente

-solo tenías que hacer una entrevista a los magos – le recordó, la joven se cruzó de brazos pensativa

-pero todo es lo mismo – reprocho el rubio

-a ver, dime algo – le pidió la pelinegra, Jackson levanto su vista para verla mejor – quiero que me cuentes que es lo que quieres para que emociones

-bueno sería cool si las parejas se formaran en el gremio – dijo algo ilusionado, Eri levanto una ceja esperando a que continúe con su comentario, Jackson trago duro sí que era aterrador verla en tal estado –bueno por lo que se en el gremio es notable que muchos se gustan entre sí, me refiero a casi todos, ¡enserio eso es cool, por ejemplo Natsu y Lucy, ellos juntos son cool, Gray y Juvia cool, Mira y Laxus cool, Titania y Jellal cool, Gajeel y Levy son tan cool, Wendy y Romeo son cool! – grito emocionado de un lado a otro, Eri solo miro algo aturdida de alguna manera vio al alegría en Jackson, él era apreciado para ella de echo ambos juntos creaban grandes historias y todo ello, sonrió al ver la posibilidad de ello, también en su interior desearía que las parejas de Fairy tail se realicen como todos esperan, de alguna manera ellos serían los primeros en informar sobre las parejas, si ello ocurre el resultado sería millones de jews, por Mavis que ahora estaba motivada.

-escúchame Jackson – el rubio se detuvo de golpe al ver la seriedad de Eri – yo me encargare de que las parejas se unan, y tú solo debes tomar fotos de la primicia – le dijo con una maligna sonrisa

-pero ¿Cómo aras eso? – Pregunto el rubio curioso – o no me digas – dijo sorprendido al ver la sonrisa de Eri – cool – dijo sonriente

-o si, esto será cool – dijo la joven sonriendo maliciosamente- ahí te voy Fairy tail – dijo sonriente

-¡COOL! – gritaron al unísono, realmente los magos de Fairy tail no se verían lo que venía próximamente y todo por la avariciosa de Eri.

Ya había pasado como un mes entero desde que Jackson y Eri habían planeado algo realmente macabro para el gremio. Una joven de cabellos negros caminaba animada por las calles de Magnolia con una gran caja llevando consigo, la joven caminaba sonriente y su rostro satisfecho se intensifico al ver las grandes puertas del gremio.

Como era de esperarse el gremio se hallaba en las mismas rutinas diarias de siempre, todos en lo suyo, otros bebiendo, otros peleando, otros conversando, simplemente era un día normal en el escandaloso gremio número uno de todo Fiore. Eri suspiro victoriosa ante su llegada de una gran patada abrió las puertas del gremio, todos los magos, pero absolutamente todos, se percataron de la presencia de la nueva joven en el gremio, el gremio entero se quedó en silencio, la muchacha sonrió y tiro la caja en el piso.

-¡HOLA FAIRY TAIL! – saludo levantando las manos animadamente, todos miraron intrigados.

-vaya hola – saludo Mirajane – ¿Cómo has estado Eri-chan? – saludo sonriente

-oh muy bien Mira-san ,es bueno volver a verte – entro sonriente

-¿vas a unirte al gremio? – pregunto un peli rosado curioso, mirándola de pies a cabeza - ¿eres fuerte? – pregunto alucinado, una rubia llego y sonriente saludo a la joven.

-hola mucho gusto – saludo la maga celestial

-¡hola Lucy! – saludo sonriente, todos miraron sorprendidos ante que Eri conociera a la maga celestial y la maga de take over – bueno no soy una maga de pelea en específico, soy editora de la revista del hechicero semanal – dijo inclinándose levemente

-ya veo, entonces es un gusto tenerte en el gremio – dijo Erza sonriente - ¿pero dónde está Jackson?

-a Jackson está ocupado, así que vine a cubrirlo – dijo Eri, luego de que observara que todos los magos estuvieran presentes, comenzó su macabro plan – de hecho no vengo a realizar algún tipo de entrevista –dijo Eri sonriente

-vaya ¿entonces para que viniste hoy Eri-chan? – pregunto la albina

-solo a darles un presente – Dijo Eri abriendo la caja y sacando varias copias de revistas – verán este mes fue un especial del gremio y quise venir personalmente a darles regalos de la revista de este mes – dijo la joven

-no debiste molestarte – dijo Lucy sonriente. Eri comenzó a repartir las revistas había traído lo suficiente para todo el gremio, todos recibían sin objeción una copia de ello, y a pedido de Eri no la abrieron hasta que ella les de la señal, la última en recibir la revista fue Erza, todos miraban la tapa intrigados, pues decía algo como…_.parejas del gremio Fairy Tail _

_-¡_bien ya pueden abrirlos! ¡Disfruten! – grito emocionada, Eri observo triunfante las distintas expresiones de todos los magos, todos leían atentos y miraban atentos, un silencio se formó en todo el gremio, y luego de un gran momento en un incómodo silencio, todos fruncieron el ceño, otros emanaban aura de maldad, otros lloraban desilusionados, otros miraban a otros magos con tremenda rabia, hasta que Eri imito un sonido de derrota, todos estallaron en gritos. Lissana corrió en dirección a Freed y le tiro la revista en la cara, el peli verde confundido se levantó, la albina menor miraba con dolor a su hermana mayor, Laxus solo le tiro un certero golpe a Freed, a la vez este percibió el aura destructiva de Mirajane. Sin duda algo paso allí.

En la parte de parejas se veía una hermosa fotografía de Mirajane hablando con Freed este sonrojado le contestaba y sin duda se veía que estaban tomados de las manos.

_Oh nuestras demonio Mirajane parece que esta de amoríos con Freed Justine, ¿Quién lo diría? _

_._Ese comentario se veía en la parte de debajo de la fotografía, esa foto que ocasiono el enojo de Lissana y el de Laxus, pero el dragón del rayo no se salvaba no señor.

Al lado de esa fotografía de la supuesta pareja estaba Laxus mientras acariciaba gentilmente el rostro de su compañera de equipo Ever.

_Esto es algo genial, Laxus el dragón con la hada Ever._

De alguna manera Laxus no se quedó a salvo, por que termina recibiendo un golpe del mismísimo Elfman, gritando que no era de hombres, ello, Ever solo gritaba como paranoica.

Por otro lado estaban Happy llorando a cantaros, mientras le gritaba a Lily, Charle solo miraba sonrojada a un lado, pues el gatito azul vio la peor imagen que jamás creyó haber visto.

Estaban Charle y Lily, ambos sonriendo y sobre todo volando juntos, y lo peor tomados de patitas.

_El amor incluso florece con los exceel, suerte chicos_

Wendy se veía de muy mal humor, dejo la revista a un costado, mirando a un costado.

En una de las fotos vio a Romeo hablando en un parque muy animado con la misma Cheria, realmente estaban sonrojados y sonriendo como bobos.

_El amor juvenil es el mejor de todos, suerte Romeo…_

El muchacho solo miraba sonrojado esa imagen, no recordaba haber salido con la peli rosa en ningún momento.

Por otro lado estaba el mismísimo Gajeel dándole fuertes mordidas a su trozo de metal, sostenía con fuerza la puñetera revista.

Levy estaba en una gran biblioteca sentada y leía un libro muy cerca con el mismísimo Rogue Cheney .

_¿Quién lo diría?, suerte Levy, tu relación con Rogue es aceptada._

Gajeel sintió tantos deseos de romper todo a la vista, miro a una enojada Levy mirarlo con rabia, pues Gajeel no había quedado a salvo.

En una de las fotos se veía a Gajeel muy cariñoso como una desconocida mujer, parecían divertirse y lo peor es que la mujer era muy bien dotada y alta.

_Vaya, miren a Gajeel Refox_

Erza era la peor en estado de una malvada aura de completa maldad, si nadie se debía meter con su pastel de fresas, inclusive ella mataría por uno desperdiciado, entonces, el que se meta con su Jellal estaba en graves problemas de sufrir algún estado vegetativo como minino.

Jellal siendo acosado por sus dos compañeras de su gremio, no era muy satisfactoria ver en una foto donde el peli azul estaba lleno de besos por todo el rostro.

_Jellal eres todo un play boy, amigo te deseamos suerte._

Erza refunfuñaba cosas inentendibles apretó con fuerza la bendita revista y la tiro al suelo en su claro enojo por rebanar cabezas.

Lucy y Juvia no estaban en la mejor condición, cabe decir, que jamás se esperaron algo como lo que pudieron ver en toda su vida como magas del gremio, es que ver ello, te ocasiona un derrame nasal a quinientos grados.

Natsu era acorralado por el mismísimo Gray, estaban demasiado juntos, mucho, Natsu sonrojado miraba a un lado y Gray solo intentaba que lo mirase a los ojos.

_Estos magos son valientes, esto demuestra que el amor no tiene límites._

Pero a Natsu y Gray les daba por matar a los que publicaron una foto así, eso no ocurrió nunca, pero unas que estaban justamente al lado de esas, no pasaron desapercibidos para ellos.

Juvia estaba tomada de la mano sonrojada y muy sonriente con nada más y nada menos que con Lyon Vastia.

_Agua y Hielo, la mejor combinación_

Cabe decir que Gray comenzó a maldecir a Lyon, por ello, sentía tanto frio y era el poder que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Lucy estaba muy sonrojada y muy pegada y abrazada a cierto rubio de ojos azules, este la acariciaba el cabello rubio, claro quién diría que Lucy estaría abrazada de manera amorosa a Sting Eucliffe

_Sin duda la mejor pareja, estos son la mejor que he visto._

Natsu simplemente quemo la revista hasta dejarla echa cenizas, no soportaba ver ello.

Todos tuvieron distintas reacciones, y Eri sonriente esperaba los resultados que había calculado hace un buen momento, la pelinegra miro a un costado de la puerta y le dio señas a Jackson este entro sonriente y espero efectos. Los magos estaban en medio de un gran complot, las fotos eran lo peor que vieron, habían cuadrados amorosos, equiláteros, era lo peor que pudieron haber visto en conclusión, era el mismo infierno el famoso gremio estaba emanando un aura de completa maldad.

-esto es cool – dijo ilusionado el rubio

-solo espera Jackson y le diremos hola a la siguiente generación, y nosotros hola a los miles de jews – dijo mirando sus manos con tanta codicia que aterro al rubio que estaba asustado mirando a la peli negra

-cool – dijo alucinando mientras se escabullía entre los magos, sin duda él era temerario meterse en medio del gremio más destructivo del gremio, encima cuando los magos no estaban en su mejor momento de fiestas, era como suicidarse, era apreciar poco tu vida, era como si tuvieras tatas deudas que prefirieras entrar en medio de la inestable aura de los magos. Los magos estaban con el ceño fruncido, no había nadie contento, solo los que se mantuvieron al margen de todo el embrollo se alejaron con precaución, de alguna manera se avecinaba lo peor.

Lissana de alguna manera era la que menos estaba feliz, Freed estaba más que simplemente perdido, el peli verde hacia todo por intentar hablar con la albina más ella solo volteaba su cabeza en señal de enojo.

-por favor Lissana, no es lo que piensas yo jamás – dijo tratando de explicar

-no sé porque me hablas, déjame Freed – dijo mientras la albina salía del gremio a pasos enojados, Freed solo atino a salir tras Lissana a pasos también de apresurados.

-¡YO NUNCA TENDRIA ALGO CON EVER!- se defendió Laxus, la castaña solo se mantenía callada y sin meterse en el asunto de alguna manera Ever parecía serena y sin atisbo de querer explicar algo

-¡ESO NO ES DE HOMBRES! – le grito Elfman, su enojo era evidente y más al ver a Ever tan serena y sin mostrar nada para defenderse de esa acusación

-vaya, digan algo – intervino Mira sonriendo, pero no era una linda sonrisa, era una que mostraba su lado más macabro, el rubio jamás pensó sentir miedo, pero tenía un haz bajo la manga

-¡tú deberías decir algo! – Le grito, Mirajane solo miraba confundida al dragón slayer del rayo- ¡te veías tan amable con Freed! – le tiro en cara, la albina dejo su sonrisa para luego mirarlo con un aura de completa maldad

-esa foto esta trucada – dijo

-claro, como digas – dijo mirando a otro lado – de todos modos, no sé porque tengo que explicar lo que haga con mi vida – dijo cruzando los brazos – puedo meterme con quien quiera, no entiendo el porque te tengo que dar explicación alguna – dijo con el ceño fruncido

-lo mismo digo – dijo Ever – soy la reina Hada y no debo dar explicaciones de mi vida – dijo mostrando arrogancia en su tono

-tienen razón – dijo Mira algo deprimida - ¡ERES UN IDIOTA LAXUS! – le grito, todos se quedaron callados, Mira nunca gritaba y menos de esa manera, la albina salió corriendo a pasos apresurados

-oh no – dijo Laxus algo culpable por su actitud

-¡ESO NO ES DE HOMBRES! – le grito furioso a Laxus

-¡Mira! – el rubio salió corriendo en dirección a la albina que salió dolida del lugar como también confusa. Ever solo miro con expresión molesta a Elfman y salió, el solo salió tras ella a pasos imponentes, los hermanos Strauss y el equipo Ranjitsu salió del gremio bajo la mirada de satisfacción de Eri, la muchacha se dispuso a seguir mirando a los que faltaban.

Happy no dejaba de llorar a cantaron sus lágrimas eran tan espesas que asustaban a la gata azul, Lily solo lo miraba con angustia, esas fotos no eran verdaderas, en ningún momento él estuvo muy cariñoso con Charle.

-Buaaaaaa – lloraba el lastimado Happy – son malos no me dijeron nada de su relación

-no es lo que piensas Happy, entre Charle y yo no hay nada – se excusó Lily, pero el exceel azul tomo la revista donde las fotos estaban impresas y se la tiro en la cara.

-¡MENTIROSO! – lo acuso señalándolo, Happy miro a la seria Charle que se mantenía impresionada por la actitud del exceel - ¿Por qué Charle? – le pregunto dolido

-Happy…- susurro sorprendida por la actitud del axceel azul.

Wendy solo estaba sentada en la barra, no entendía el porqué de su enojo, solo que Cheria estaba muy cariñosa con Romeo, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que estén en ese tipo de relación.

-Wendy te juro que con Cheria jamás nos vimos, es más nunca hablamos, eso creo – dijo pensativo

-Romeo-kun, no deberías estar explicándome algo, no somos nada – dijo la peli azul mirando a otro lado

-pero Wendy, solo quiero que lo sepas – dijo apenado el joven – es…que-..Bueno…tú - Romeo estaba más que rojo – no quiero nada con nadie….que no sea…

-Romeo…- susurro sonrojada al escuchar las palabras del joven mago

-esto se pondrá bueno – dijo Eri maliciosamente

-que bien que encontraste a tu media naranja enana – dijo Gajeel con el ceño fruncido

-me alegra que estés de amoríos con una cualquiera – dijo sarcásticamente Levy, el enojo de ambos era notable y emanaba los celos más fuertes que tenían, el tsundere mago solo miro a otro lado, intentando restarle importancia, pero no era lo que realmente querían

-¿desde cuándo? – pregunto de repente

-ah no lo sé – dijo Levy

-contesta – le dijo

-no – respondió enojada

-¡Maldita sea enana di algo! – Le grito sin paciencia - ¡Golpeare al maldito de Cheney, te lo advierto!

-¡y yo matare a esa pechugona jirafa! – grito apuntándolo

-¿Por qué nos tienes que importar? – preguntaron al unísono

Juvia y Lucy solo estaban perdidas en fantasías y por las fotos que simplemente las habían dejado sin habla, la maga de agua solo murmuraba cosas inentendibles, y Lucy solo atinaba a mirar el suelo sonrojada.

-Juvia estaba equivocada, Lucy-san nunca fue rival de amor, todo el tiempo fue….Natsu-san…él es rival del amor – mascullo mirando con rabia al peli rosa que el solo se limitaba pisar las cenizas de la revista

-jamás lo creí, debí dudar algo Gray y Natsu - dijo sonrojada – nunca lo pensé – el sonrojo se intensificó y una pequeñas lagrimas surgieron de sus ojos – no… lo sabia

Las tensión crecía de sobremanera, y las situaciones ya se estaban aclarando y eso Eri lo noto cuando Jackson emocionado comenzó a sacar fotos a una sonrojada Lissana entrando con Freed a su lado, parecía que arreglaron sus diferencias, pero no era eso todo Mirajane volvió al gremio con una cálida sonrisa a su lado Laxus caminaba sonriendo con orgullo mientras con fuerza sostenía la mano de Mirajane , Jackson tomaba fotos emocionado a las dos parejas que habían aparecido . Elfman gritaba que el amor era de hombres con Ever entre sus brazos sonrojada a extremo, las emoción del reportero era mayor, la excitación de las tres parejas nuevas era la mayor felicidad.

-Happy, yo no tengo nada con Lily – le dijo Charle acercándose – a mí, creo que me gusta alguien más – dijo sonrojada mirando a otro lado

-¿enserio? – Pregunto - ¿Quién es? – pregunto algo enojado

-bueno creo, que…tu – confeso – pero solo creo - dijo sonrojada

-¡CHARLE! - grito emocionado abrazando a la gatita blanca, la exceel solo se dejó abrazar sin objeción, Lily solo asentía feliz por la nueva pareja que se había formado.

-¡cool! – grito Jackson tomándoles fotos emocionado

A continuación Jackson emocionado tomo fotos a la gran Titania besando posesivamente a Mystogan, que era Jellal disfrazado, las fotos eran seguidas y en todas Jellal sonrojado reciba los posesivos besos de Erza. La felicidad de Jackson era aun mayor al llegar en el justo momento en que Romeo le confesaba su amor a Wendy, la pequeña correspondió abrazándolo con efusividad y alegría, los flashes salieron en el momento en que Wendy besaba la mejilla del sonrojado Romeo.

-¡COOL! – grito aún más motivado, su cámara se posiciono en el beso posesivo de Gajeel y Levy.

-Gajeel – susurro sonrojada mientras tocaba sus labios impresionada por el repentino beso del dragón slayer de metal

-para que le quede claro al maldito de Rogue, que tu solo eres mi enana – dijo sonrojado

-y tu dile a esa jirafona que tu solo eres mío – dijo con una sonrisa y un nuevo beso se presentó en ambos magos, el rubio solo tomaba emocionado todas las fotos en distintos ángulos.

Jackson siguió con su búsqueda de momentos románticos entre los magos, hasta que su cámara se posó en la pareja del alquimista de hielo y la maga de agua, Juvia estaba más que deprimida mientras que Gray maldecía a Lyon.

-Gray-sama…Juvia está decepcionada – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-no es lo crees y a todo esto… ¿Qué hacías con Lyon? – le pregunto furioso

-eso no debe de importarle a Gray-sama – dijo la maga de agua

-maldición – mascullo – no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver…

-Gray-sama – susurro sonrojada

-tu eres mía, Juvia tu solo me quieres a mí, nunca lo dejes de hacer – dijo apretando sus manos – no me dejes de querer Juvia

-Gray-sa…- pero fue interrumpida por un pasional beso, la maga de agua estaba más que absorta nunca imagino recibir un beso de su amado Gray, ahora su amor estaba siendo realizado.

-¡COOL! – grito tomándoles fotos de un lado a otro, luego de sus fotos miro por ultimo a la pareja que Jackso siempre espero, allí estaba Natsu mirando con el ceño fruncido a Lucy, ella parecía reprocharle cosas y el hacía lo mismo.

-¡solo no veas más al pelito oxigenado! – grito molesto

-no tienes que ordenarme nada, no después de ocultarme tu romance con Gray

-eso es mentira – negó alarmado y asqueado con eso

-es mentira tu amas a Gray, tenía que suponerlo – dijo cabizbaja

-Lucy…¡a mí me gustan las mujeres, en especial una! – grito sonrojado

-¡mentiroso, te gustan los hombres! – lo acuso

-te lo demostrare…-le dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Lucy, la tomo por la cintura y de un rápido movimiento beso los labios de la maga celestial, uno pasional y muy exigente, era genial más allá de ser el primer beso que ambos daban en toda su vida. Lucy solo correspondió el beso tomándolo por la nuca y apretándolo contra ella, ambos sonrojados pero besándose sin un final – me gustas mucho Lucy – confeso sonriente y sonrojado – te amo, me gustas

-tú también Natsu – confeso sonrojada, mientras lo abrazaba – entonces no amas a Gray, que alivio – suspiro feliz

-por toda mi dignidad, no vuelvas a repetir que amo a cubito de hielo – dijo mostrando asco

-¡COOL! – grito Jackson tomando fotos de los magos juntos y besándose con amor y pasión. Todos los magos que vieron la formación de las nuevas parejas gritaron de alegría y festejaron a las nuevas parejas, en especial Eri que saltaba emocionada ante los satisfactorios resultados. Los magos con parejas sonrojados sonreían ante las felicitaciones de sus nakamas, era una gran fiesta, Jackson tomaba fotos emocionado y gritando de alegría, Makarov lloraba a cantaros por lo grandes que estaban sus hijos.

-¡LO HIZE BIEN, LO LOGRE, SOY UNA GENIA JACKSON, LO LOGRE UNI A LAS PAREJAS DEL GREMIO! – grito emocionada Eri, sin percatase que todos quedaron en silencio, la pelinegra abrió sus ojos para toparse con los magos que habían sido víctimas de las fotos trucadas de la peli negra – vamos…. ¿que son esas caras?

-fuiste tú – susurraron todos de manera terrorífica, Eri temblo en su lugar

-vamos solo fueron fotos trucadas, deberían de agradecérmelo – dijo temblando y riendo nerviosa

-oh claro que te lo agradeceremos – dijo Jellal mostrando su lado sádico

-Mira-chan, Lucy-chan, Erza-san, díganme que no me mataran – dijo sudando frio

-Eri-chan –nombro Mira sonriendo macabramente

-deberias…-dijo Lucy sonriendo dulcemente pero con un aura de maldad

-¿Por qué no dices tus plegarias? – pregunto Erza apuntándola con una de sus espadas, la peli negra cayo de rodillas al suelo en forma de súplica.

-_Santa Mavis que estas en la isla Tenrou_

_Santificadas sean las tres magias de Fairy_

_Venga a nosotros tu gremio, hágase tu voluntad_

_En Fairy Tail como en el Mundo Estelar_

_Danos hoy el alcohol nuestro de cada día_

_Perdona los destrozos de Natsu_

_Así como nosotros perdonamos la desnudes de Gray_

_No nos dejes caer en la cólera de Erza_

_Y líbranos de Zeref._

_¡AYE! – _Dijo sus plegarias la pelinegra, levanto sus ojos para ver a los magos emanando sus distintas magias

-ya dijiste tus plegarias – dijo Natsu acercándose macabramente – esto será por insinuar que amo a cubito de hielo – dijo Natsu acercándose

-¡ESPEREN ME DEBEN SU FELICIDAD! – grito Eri corriendo fuera del gremio - ¡JACKSON AYUDAME! – grito

-¡COOL!- gritaba mientras tomaba fotos de los magos golpeando salvajemente a la pelinegra, era como si estuvieran atacando a Acnologia. Sin duda las parejas del gremio terminaron unidas, y todo gracias a las fotos trucadas de Eri, el lindo gesto de la joven fue recompensada por los magos de Fairy Tail, sin duda la primicia de las nuevas parejas trajo muchas ganancias en la revista del Hechicero Semanal, y Eri desde el hospital sonreía satisfecha ante su plan satisfactorio o no muy satisfactorio, bueno debido a sus múltiples fracturas le dolía un poco sonreír, pero bueno su acto fue muy lindo, tal vez los magos de Fairy Tail se lo agradezcan adecuadamente. Se lo merece, según los magos.

_**Bueno espero les aya gustado. Alos que leen mis finc muchas gracias. Pronto estaré actualizando "La luz de tu alma", "La eternidad", "Fairy memorias","Demostraciones" y ahora se suma " Aliados". Así que los invito a leer alguno de mis finc s, a que dejen algún review y sobretodo que lo disfruten. Les mando fuertes apapachos,nos vemos **_


End file.
